


A Non Apology

by actualjohnwatson, The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Dead in Places [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualjohnwatson/pseuds/actualjohnwatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: Tony's response to Bucky's letter, written between the end ofCaptain America: Civil Warand the mid-credits scene. The real question is, did Bucky get the letter before he entered cryosleep?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:  
> Bucky is written by tLMB  
> Tony is written by actualjohnwatson

Barnes,

I've sat here staring at this letter far longer then I'd care to admit. And first of all thanks for not apologizing. I won't apologize either. 

But what I did was wrong wrong wrong. And I regret it. I took all that pain and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have. 

I wish I wasn't mad at Steve. I wish I could call him and tell him to come home. Back here, where we had a good thing going. But he chose you. He's going to choose you every time and I can't let myself go through that again. I can't survive it a second time. 

I can't survive him lying again. He betrayed my trust. I don't know if it was to protect you or me but it backfired. He punctured old wounds, not you.

Listen Barnes, I don't know you. I don't know who you were and I don't know who you are now but locking yourself up and throwing away the key isn't going to solve anything. The one thing I do know is Steve gave up a whole life for you and if you bury yourself in the ice you're just breaking Steve's heart and, God, as mad, as hurt, as I am, I want him to have you. He deserves to be happy. Don't you think?

You're the one he wants, not me. Someone with a shared experience. The man out if time doesn't belong with the futurist.

All I'm saying is, don't lock yourself in a tower if you don't expect to be rescued. If I know Steve, the stubborn bastard, he's already planning a rescue mission. 

Yours,

Tony


End file.
